Absolute
by Rockman Alouette
Summary: (AU) [Pre-Egalitarian] Everyone with a death clip died (It is HER fault.) Running away, the protagonist knew Death was inevitable. He wondered if this really was a 'Game Over' like in those games he played because the teen knew... This was it - His last life. Opening his phone, the male confesses his revelation to the remaining survivors. "Survive for the world, OK?"


[DARK AU] Polaris who knows of the future events. [AU]Ronaldo for being used as a puppet to kill the main protagonist. Forced Egalitarian Route for the Protagonist. Emotional crackdown due to the horrible events delayed and manipulated by Polaris. The remaining survivors get their own preferred beginning.

* * *

Huffing for breath, the raven slumped behind a fallen tree. Looking around nervously, the teen continued searching for a more secure place. Coming across a broken down museum, the male carefully went over the broken building. Making sure the place was deserted; the raven noticed a crevice, which he could enter. Slipping himself inside, the raven went further in the area and saw the fallen bodies of civilians. He ignored the corpses and sat by an area with no source of light. Flipping his phone, the raven checked his mail. The first mail had the heading ' **Seriously?** ' from a person named Daichi.

 **I never thought we'd end up as enemies, Hibiki.**

The raven now labeled as Hibiki crouched down as he read the text, staring at his phone with dull eyes. Finding safe haven in an area under a near fallen wall, the raven scrolled down to continue reading his friend's message. Bunny hoodie worn on his head, the light of his phone screen illuminated his face. His hand clenched and unclenched the phone while he read his face devoid of emotion.

 **I stuck with you all this time, but I guess we don't always see things the same way.**

Hibiki clenched the phone tight, his thumb slightly shaking, as he was tempted to text back. He wanted to respond to the brunet about everything but… Would he understand? Would it be too late? Averting his eyes from the phone, the teen looked around his surroundings once more to see if anyone was nearby. Sensing no one, he looked back at his phone as he went on a sitting fetal position to hide himself further from the outside.

 **Pretty shocking… But I don't think it's right for us to fight like this**

The raven bit his lips. He did this so hard that the taste of blood emerged in his thought processing. Holding the phone with both hands, the raven tried to warm himself with the phone's radiation. He was beginning to feel numb with the weather, it was night and the sun had not come up yet. Hibiki wondered if morning was coming soon. It was unusually cold for tonight, was it because it was the last day?

 **So we're enemies now… But I'll win and make you see what I mean.**

 **Well, see you tomorrow.**

 _I think we're still going to be friends even if in opposite positions, Daichi._

* * *

 **[23:31]**

A tear fell from his sapphire eyes, wiping it quickly just for more droplets to fall down his cheek. The teen wept silently as he smiled at the response of his high school best friend – Daichi Shijima. He really was very courageous yet reckless in a way. However, the raven knew that deep down; the scarf-loving klutz was very smart. Too smart that he tends to over think and hesitate in his actions. Going back at his main mail selection, he noticed another mail that popped out. The subject called ' **Declaration** ,' it was from Yamato. The same man who was a year younger than him and yet is the leader of Jps – a secret organization protecting Japan from supernatural phenomena. The raven didn't open it at first, wondering whether he might regret it if he did, but decided to open it anyway.

 **Your decision really surprises me. I didn't really think you would oppose me. Have you let your emotions get the better of you?**

"No." He whispered, but could not bring himself to reply to the albino. Rereading the message several times, Hibiki noticed the faint reflection of himself seen on his cell phone. His sapphire eyes were drooping, tired and exhaustion etched on his face. Scratches and cuts decorated his cheeks due to the past ordeals as his hair was messed up in all directions. His bunny hoodie wasn't in the best condition it had for the entire year, having soot and burn marks from all the demon fighting. Having both thumbs on the phone, he scrolls down to read the leader's last message.

 **Then again, it's a good opportunity for you to see my power and how right I am in pushing for a meritocracy.**

"It's not as if I had the choice." The raven breathed out, the sound of water droplets could be heard from a distance. Hibiki read the last passage one last time before collapsing on the floor. His eyelids felt so heavy, the raven wanted to sleep so badly but he could not. Not when this path wasn't his choice. Why did he choose this path? Who is forcing him to take this path? Everyone he could have helped is freaking dead. He couldn't save Keita from his impending doom. He saw Jungo save his friend before dying in the middle of battle. He watched Joe turn to dust right in front of him. He came too late to save Otome, now inside a hospital in critical condition. He watched helplessly as Io fell from the sky after an abrupt energy explode out of her body. He couldn't even save Makoto-san, holding her in his arms as she mouthed her final words to her colleague Fumi. Fumi couldn't even look at her friend straight, not like her usual blank self. No one wanted to hold her except for him, they were all crying but not him. Why was this happening? "This isn't the ending that I wanted. Who is making me do this?"

 _I-I need to find a way to change this…_

* * *

 **[23:35]**

 ***Beep beep***

Hibiki panicked as his phone vibrated, clearly knowing that at this hour a certain AI would come notifying him of anything. Afraid on what to tell to the AI, he placed the phone screen down to the ground. Placing it firmly on the ground, the raven made sure it only saw the white tile synonymous to all areas in Jps (fortunately, it was available.) He sat up and greeted the man first in a normal yet flat tone. "Hi Tico. I'm changing right now. Go ahead and talk while I change."

"Master Hibiki?" A familiar male voice, which Hibiki calls as Tico, responded. Hibiki hoped the male wouldn't realize that something was wrong yet also secretly wished he ask if he was okay. Pretending to dress, Hibiki moved his shirt around similar to that of someone changing. Moving too hastily, Hibiki hissed softly as some of his wounds reopened. The AI went silent as if testing the waters, before continuing his speech. "Your hard work today is to be commended as usual. I have compiled a simple summary of your actions on this day… Well? Would you like to hear it?"

Hibiki didn't respond to his question immediately, his ears picking up the sounds of men from outside. 'They were coming closer' was the first idea that came to his mind, but decided that he needed to address to the AI's question first. "Let's hear it."

"Understood. Well then… After you woke up this morning, your friends had news for you... Master Ronaldo had declared his firm resistance to Hotsuin's ambitions. It seems even your friends were divided as regards to Hotsuin's scheme..." The male voice droned. Hibiki dragged the phone to his side as it was still face down, softening the volume as he heard the voices go a bit louder. "Each of them has reached their own conclusions by this point. Master Ronaldo also led you to the magic circle under the government building. It later developed that Hotsuin intended to turn it into a real dragon as part of his plan. Hotsuin had no intention of informing you himself."

"You also faced Mizar, a new Septentrione, and saw the way it multiplied itself. It was a troublesome foe that spawned new parts whenever struck, thus swarming you. If the plan to remove the Stakes and unleash the dragon hadn't gone forward..." Hibiki's eyes narrowed, faint shadows seen on the opposite wall shook his entire being. He couldn't concentrate on the male's narration as he thought of a way to escape his captors. Softening the volume further, the raven hoped he wouldn't get caught by his phone's noise. "I am tempted to say you would have been unable to deal with the threat."

" **Hibiki! Where are you?!** " Hibiki transferred his earphone plug just in time to his phone, disabling Tico from hearing the screams of the lookouts. Unfortunately, Hibiki was no longer able to register the male AI's condolences towards his recently fallen comrades. Standing up, he quickly wrapped a white cloth on his phone's screen. The only thing that kept cycling over and over in his mind was… 'I can't be caught. Not here. Not now. Screw this! Got to hide.'

Running deeper to the darkness, Hibiki relied on his faint sense of sight and intuition. He only stopped when he confronted a dead end, trapped to see his eventual end towards his predators. Closing his eyes, Hibiki turned around to face his detainers head on. Waiting for his untimely demise, Hibiki slowly raised his phone to his face. Finally registering the voice of his guide, Hibiki wanted to laugh at the irony. The same one who helped him escape death will also be the one to see him get captured alive…. Or will Hibiki let him? "As various sides formed, those whose fates were closely tied with yours sought your aid... You chose to help Master Ronaldo bring about a world of true equals. Will what await at the end of that journey be ideal, or...?"

"That's okay." Hibiki lied, his hands trembling due to intense fear. All alone, the raven wanted to tell the truth, but he knew it was done. 'At least everyone knew what that man had done. What really happened...? Their actions were not in vain.' Trying to steady his hands, Hibiki was tempted to unwrap the white handkerchief from the screen and say goodbye but halted. The thought of a certain albino flashed in his mind, which opted him not to. Licking his self-bitten lips, Hibiki thought his days of being afraid was far long gone. Oh how wrong was he…. "Ah, excuse me. I forgot to mention one important thing. Our death image site will be ceasing operations as of today. Although... I doubt that you will need further guidance, now that you have chosen a path-"

 _What?_

* * *

 **[23:37]**

"The death clips stopped at this hour right?" Hibiki asked, hoping that he was right but... The AI didn't speak. That was when Hibiki knew something was wrong. Ignoring his tears spilling freely from his face, Hibiki asked again but his voice was rough, shaken and near the edge of hysteria. "Tico... I'm right, ain't I? Please don't tell me... Don't tell me that it didn't stop at 21:00 PM?!"

"I'm afraid it ended earlier than that Master Kuze." Hibiki got hit hard at the realization that no one knew but him. Feeling dizzy, Hibiki heard a soft buzz from his hoodie. Shaking his head, Hibiki felt his legs turn into jelly and knelt down on the floor. "Airi. Oh god. No one knew? Were our actions meaningless? It… SHE must have known... Fuck...Fuck this shit!"

"What is the matter Master Kuze?" Tico asked in a concerned tone, unable to see the devastated condition of the holder of the phone. Hibiki was holding the phone in one hand while the other hand held his upper portion of his face, he cried. While the sound of footsteps was turning louder, Hibiki calculated and understood the consequences. Because the death clip closed down, they are unaware of what is happening in Nagoya. They... They need to know the truth but first. He wanted to make sure of something. "Tico. I just want to confirm something... Is the Admin... Is the real name of the Admin of Nicaea called Alcor per chance and Polaris is his-?"

"Tico... Please... Please tell me. I don't have much time left." Hibiki pleaded as he unwrapped the white handkerchief. His quivering fingers unraveled his screen to see a shocked AI. Seeing Tico nod quietly, Hibiki moved backward and bumped to the wall. "Oh god. Then Ronaldo...*took a deep breath to calm himself* Tico can you relay this to everyone?"

"Master Kuze. Where have you gotten this information?" Tico asked urgently, only to receive a continuous shaking of the weeping raven. Hibiki breathed from his mouth, having difficulty in breathing through the nose. Looking at the AI with desperate eyes, Tico analyzed the past response of Hibiki. "So it is Master Ronaldo who told you this information. Please tell me where you are at so I may ask-?"

"It's too late for me now..." Hibiki laughed hollowly. Wiping his tears with one hand, the raven smiled at the male as if to assure him that he was completely fine. "Just ask everyone to have a group chat please. It would be much easier for me to confess about the truth of what has happened in Nagoya. What I know and what could happen... Tico please. This is all I ask."

"Very well." Tico vanished and Hibiki pulled the handkerchief to his face. Fortunately, for him, the group chat wouldn't allow the members to see their appearance. Hibiki knew it was about nigh before he's found so might as well tell them everything. Everyone needed to know. Airi's life won't go in vain. Hibiki will make sure of that.

 _I wonder how many would still be up at this hour._

* * *

 **[23:43]**

"Shining One... Is there something that troubles you?" A familiar male voice questioned, making Hibiki do another crying session. Why was the man so good at hurting his feelings? Of course, there is something wrong, not like Hibiki wanted to admit at first. Wiping his face, Hibiki tried to answer in his usual firm voice, only to sound weak because of his constant tearing and running. "Not really. I just wanted to tell everyone something. Haha~"

"Hey. Why didn't you tell me your name was Alcor, Anguished One?" Hibiki laughed again. His laugh was empty and desperate; Hibiki knew this but didn't care. Were they really friends? The raven wanted to believe that they were but he wasn't sure anymore. If they really were friends, why did he hide the fact that he was a Septentrione even if it was pretty obvious considering his natural appearance? Hibiki said his thoughts aloud, confiding his paranoia to the only listener thus far. "Learning it from another person made me unsure whether we really are friends, you know? But I guess it was reasonable for an alien to lie huh? That lying was the only solution."

"Shining One..." Anguished One now known as Alcor started but turned silent. His silence gave enough time for Hibiki to build up his walls for his conversation with the others. Closing his eyes, Hibiki could hear more footsteps now with voices of curiosity and vengeance. While listening to his environment, Hibiki heard Alcor softly respond. "Yes. I am the 8th and last Septentrione, but I did not mean to keep a secret from you. Does the truth not bother you, Shining One?"

"Yes. I see you as my friend. In fact, I guess you could say that I wish we were never friends so that I could hate you. But I can't and... What type of bastard would hate the entity who helped humanity for so long?" Hibiki joked while covering his eyes. Man. All his demons are deployed and dead. The only method left was sheer skill and mana left in his body. Hearing several beeps from his phone, Hibiki moved his fingers for one of his eyes to check the correspondents. "Excellent. Everyone is online. Let's get this show going."

"Hibiki?" A male voice yawned as he asked. Hibiki smiled in response, knowing that Daichi wasn't really the type to get woken up at night. "What's going on? It's in the middle of the night."

"It better be important Hibiki. I'm still getting ready for tomorrow's battle." A woman with a monotone voice ranted. Hibiki chuckled but sounded more of a choking sound as he knew what the hacker meant. Fumi must be angry at Hibiki's 'declaration' of joining Makoto's murderer.

"Kuze. Is there something wrong?" A deep voice inquired, making Hibiki stop breathing for a couple of seconds. It seems Yamato always knew something was up. Well. This was the first time he called everyone over.

"Hey Hibs. What's the matter?" A certain dancer asked. Her worry made the raven feel intense pain in his chest. Hinako, one of the last living friend of Airi... Hibiki gulped down his saliva, unsure on how to begin, as he knew time won't wait for him. Licking his dry lips, Hibiki took deep breaths before beginning his first and last confession.

"First off. Airi's dead." Hibiki said in a cold tone, which he did not intend. Hearing soft gasps, Hibiki didn't wait for them to pester him and continued. "Second, I didn't plan on joining Ronaldo rather he spread word that I joined his fraction. Before anyone of you would stop me, I would like to explain my actions. Don't bother finding me right now. I'm trapped in Nagoya about to get caught after all. Hahaha"

"But why weren't we alerted-" Hinako protested, but Hibiki butted in with an angry tone. Angry at himself at his stupidity and naivety. Blaming himself for everything that happened, Hibiki had one shot in redeeming himself. "The death clip site stopped at an earlier time when this happened. At that time, Airi asked me to come with her in Nagoya to confront Ronaldo. She said she wanted me as her back up and end this whole affair. She must have thought that we could handle this and so I believed her. I went to Nagoya by taking the terminal, look, and behold. I was greeted with the dead corpse of Airi at the main hall of Nagoya Branch."

 _I hope I have enough time, this is going to be a long conversation._

* * *

 **[23:45]**

" **You who have strayed from the cycle of the stars will leave not a trace of your existence.** **"** Someone uttered, loud as day yet creepy as night in Hibiki's opinion. It seems all of his friends have heard it too…. No one wants to comment about anything, just what Hibiki needed. Maybe this was how a scandalous confession felt. If that was so, the raven felt he was a true sinner for having seen all his comrades die in battle. "Ronaldo appeared before me and told me that I was the 'Key' for something not like I cared. It'll be important to you guys later since the 'Key' has the ability to reset the world. Ronaldo said that these seven days have looped repeatedly. This happened because of me, allowing me to gain that 'Key' title as it was I who keep regressing the worlds. Unfortunately, I don't know how I did it and Ronaldo wants me dead. However, do you know what I think? Don't answer that, it was a rhetorical question. Polaris set this up. Polaris, who we all know from the Anguished One, is the Administrator of various worlds. *Exhales momentarily* Currently manipulating Ronaldo to do her bidding. It seems Polaris is the type to break her opponents, that being me."

"What? Dude! Where the hell you are right now? Are you close to the train station or something?!" Daichi asked to the point of shouting at his phone, must be fully aware of the situation at hand. Panicking over nothing, Hibiki shrugged off his best friend's question and continued talking. "It's too late, Daichi. Polaris has restricted all access in my area. Hell. Even Tico couldn't track me down with my phone's address, how would you be able to help me? Just let me continue my talk. Now where was I? Oh yeah. If Airi was still alive, she would tell you guys to kill Ronaldo as painful as you can since he was the cause of her father's death. I would agree with her since Ronaldo right now isn't the Ronaldo we all know. He is being manipulated by that fricking Admin God-deity bitch."

"Kuze. Is it possible to send troops to that area?" Yamato commented, making Hibiki want to face palm at the man's determination. Happy yet angry, Hibiki gave a soft chuckle, spying the soft light from the distance. "Glad to know you care Yamato, but impossible. You see? They have the whole parameter surrounded, especially the terminal. I don't want anyone to die or get manipulated by that she-beast. I lost so many friends, comrades. Heck even extra bosses like Alice and Beelzebub. I don't want to lose anyone anymore all right? Ronaldo's strong. Administrator OP strong. Trust me on this. I fused and completed my demon compendium and I still had to run away from him. I suck, don't I? Of course I suck, I allowed everyone to die after all even when I could have saved them. And if someone were to tell me that it wasn't my fault, let me tell you this. This has happened before and Polaris even taunted me for my actions."

"What do you suggest we do then?" Fumi interrogated. Now that was what Hibiki loved about Fumi, always wanting to get to the point of things. Hibiki thought about how to say it, but just went forward with the original plan. "I want all of you... Yes. Including you too Alcor- Before anyone would ask, the Anguished One is the last Septentrione called Alcor. No yelling or screaming at the man on this talk okay? I have had enough arguments in a lifetime just to have people turning racist in front of me. I want all of you... To regress the world. Second, I know that this will be hard but do not let Ronaldo win. In case you're wondering how to regress the world even if it's technically impossible to kill Polaris in this state of chaos. It's simple, kill Ronaldo who will eventually kill me."

 _Now that I think about it, I sound very crazy there. Asking my friends to kill me even when everyone is struggling to survive in this hellhole._

* * *

 **[23:55]**

"There has to be another way!" Hinako urged. Hibiki didn't respond, he had never been in this situation before so how would he know. Few milliseconds pass and Hibiki heard a crash not far from his standing hallway. "Hibiki. You got to fight back!"

"I can't. Didn't I tell you Polaris restricted me from using the demon summoning app?! I am a sitting duck in the face of my impending doom." Hibiki snapped back, frowning at the thought of being tormented by his past comrade. "Crap. I don't have much time left. When you kill Ronaldo, I need all of you to make buddy-buddy and go to the Administrator's realm. If you know you'll lose, kill yourself in there. Don't let Polaris or any demon kill you when you're in there. I really mean it. The last person must do a suicide if you know this is just massive genocide. Make sure you had the choice on this matter, not hypnotized. While at the verge of death, you need to think about all the good things that happened in the past. In short, I want the unfortunate person to regret about everything. Regret and regret on all the stuff you could have done in the past. I know this will work because I think the real reason why Polaris wants me dead is because…I may sound crazy but I might have become a previous holder of the Akashic Record. It responds to my will over the world, but only if I'm in Akasha. So just kill Ronaldo who killed me and you'll get the position. Meritocratic right? Ok. You guys are ready for the next day. Wait. Scratch that. Make sure Fumi lives to meet Trumpeter and defeat Benetsnatch. I remember doing that a lot. Shit. I'm old."

"Shining One. Would the tragedy not repeat as everyone's memories will be erased? Yet resisting the past data could potentially result in both versions of the survivors to be erased." Alcor pondered. Hibiki bit his lower lip again, tasting his blood to think of a rebuttal. Opening his mouth, Hibiki knew he's going to say something cheesy. "Believe in yourself. It's not impossible, just have faith in your abilities and each other. My intuition says that my plan will work and me being a past Admin... Increases the chances of it succeeding. We might not remember it immediately, but it'll come fragment by fragment like past lives and reincarnation. Etc. Alcor you have a special assignment. Since your death actually means you'll just hibernate for eons until full recovery, I want you to scramble and fragmentize your memories so Polaris won't delete it in one go. Give yourself hints to be in the safe side, I don't want you blaming me for making you a delinquent."

" **How pitiful. Hiding like the foolish creature you are.** " A voice stated, emanating the whole infrastructure like some deity. Hibiki frowned, looking back at his phone. It was emitting static and oh! It was giving coordinates for him to be caught by that Obsessive Controlling Bitch. Great. "If you don't see me anymore, I died by Ronaldo's hands. If you see me in battle, kill me because I'm being controlled. In the end, there is absolutely no way you can save me. Wow. That sounds more horrible than Tico tico telling us about the Death Clips. In case I do get manipulated, I won't be using my phone for the reason that the demons and I have a weird commitment with each other. Must be because of the pasts I've undergone."

"Guess this means goodbye." Hibiki ended, looking up to see a bunch of people in tow with their demons. Hibiki ignored his friend's voices as he watched a man emerged from the group.

Seeing the familiar violet jacket and brown hair, Hibiki mocked the leader. "How was the tour around Nagoya going for you Polaris?"

" **Hibiki Kuze.** " And Hibiki crushed his phone with his bare hand. It's now or never, the raven didn't need his friends to hear his defeat. Using his broken phone, Hibiki grinned at the unamused detective. Tired of talking for so long, the raven has reverted to his usual one sentence catch-up phrases. "Shall we dance?"

…

* * *

 **[24:00]**

"I hope that you achieve that future you seek under your own steam. ...This concludes my overview of the day's events." Male Tico bowed in the phone. Entertaining the other app users, he was unaware of the disappearance of an important character.

"May your tomorrow bE a nICE daY As wEll..."

...

..

.

"Shining One as an Administrator...?" Alcor voiced out, contemplating with the idea he uttered. Sitting by the bench, he crossed his arms as he stared at the hologram in front of him. A box notification exclaiming in bold words of the termination of Hibiki Kuze's application glaring right at him. He didn't touch it, too deep in his thoughts to care. He knew his alteration towards Humanity's path against the celestial movement would trigger further development and wrath from his creator. However, a sole human being able to alter and use the Akashic Record yet came back to tell his species? It sounded foreign and dangerously revolting.

 ***Beep beep***

A notification popped out, it was from Fumi. The red heading: **YOU IN ON THIS ADMIN?** Displayed a sense of urgency, which the albino blatantly ignored. Placing a hand on his mouth, Alcor closed his eyes in thought. A human residing as the Administrator of worlds with no experience and goal in mind? That would destroy the whole principle established towards the millions of universes by those in power. The idea was so destructive in nature; it could ruin the harmony of thousands of well-established realms.

 ***Beep beep***

"Did my AIs give them a way to communicate with me?" The entity asked to himself since two more messages popped out - One from Hinako and the other from Daichi. **Let's Do This For Everyone.** Was the title of Hinako's message, appearing late because she had to think of how to compose it in a manner of utter persuasion to the entity. Daichi, however, was blunter than his comrade in his title was. **Regressing the World…** The brunet must have theorized that everyone was in for the deceased martyr's idea. Alcor fluttered his eyes open, moving his fingers to tap and scroll the contents of the message. "How convenient of Daichi Shijima to think that way."

Giving himself time to wait for the last mail, the sword wondered how the idea came into fruition. Hibiki Kuze was merely an extraordinary yet ordinary being brimming with potential. Making a man of such inexperience inherit the heavenly throne... The albino didn't know why, but he felt a unique attraction to the idea. Grasping his mouth once more, Alcor reconsidered the stance of such bizarre phenomena. "But if that was so, would Shining One go against-?! Of course. It must have been coordinating with his will. Instead of those in power, the system itself has accepted the next Administrator. Haha~ I am amused."

 ***Beep beep***

"Hm?" Alcor smiled at the last notification popping out from the screen. It was from Yamato - **Are You Ready?** Overseeing the similarities of all four messages, he leaned forward with both hands on his lap. Due to certain circumstances, Alcor has decided to act once more. The thought of the raven's current state still lingering in his mind, the situation has become an anomaly… Now, the star wanted to know everything about it. Dissect the contents and examine the lies holding it together. His desire had broken the limit, not even his creator can stop him from divulging in this feeling of desire… To yearn for the whole truth. Alcor wanted to satiate his curiosity that he was willing to break more rules and laws of the universe. Bringing one hand forward to the screen, the albino typed with a wide grin like that of a child given his favorite treat (or rather a mad man ready to pounce for the kill.)

 **Let us head to Nagoya's Science Museum, shall we?**

* * *

The time starting from 23:31 has a certain pattern similar to that of the elevator game. Getting the number added in each time frame, you will use that as floor numbers needed to press be in the 10-floored elevator. If done successfully and that you reached the last number added at 24:00, you will reach the other world identical to ours. Now imagine on the fifth floor, Polaris came inside in a frenzy to kill you if you turn to stare or even talk to her.

I imagine Hinako agitated and Fumi fidgety at the end of the days, since they lost all their friends (Keita, Airi, Otome, Jungo, and Makoto.) Daichi would be more silent since he would still feel useless for being present in the death of Io and Makoto (which happened at that same day). Yamato is a man of steel, not showing weakness even at the sight of losing his companions. Ronaldo espoused and hoped that with Polaris' power, he could implement equality and kindness in the world. So, what if Polaris made a deal with him and he believed it? Knowing that she could see the timelines, I don't think Polaris would have liked the motion of her impending doom in the game. I mean, Polaris would be capable enough to straighten humanity given her limitless (yet limited) power as the current owner of the Heavenly Throne.

However, I tweaked Alcor because I don't buy the excuse of him being an alien saint. Judging on what he did and everything he stands for, Alcor is more of the testing type of guy - 'What if I do this?' Or 'What happens if I place this here?' Remember, Alcor is also a killing machine. Anime made him pacifistic and a bit dere. So, Alcor's character will lean on the original game (haven't played Break Record yet.) Hibiki, the protagonist, would be the most affected individual in the story. I noticed that most of his choices are crafted by his friends and events portrayed in front of him. Fate Stages, Time and Locations are important elements in the game, including the fact that gamers gear him up with imbalanced demons and cracked skills. In a real life situation, a normal person would break down at the strain of events which happened here. Hibiki is not perfect and I don't think he would remember everything in a snap. (I'm betting on Yamato)

Because of Hibiki's humanity, Polaris found a way to break him. (You must have expected this right?) ^^

I wonder if I should write another chapter where the group will fight against Hibiki? Muu… It's a one-shot. Let's leave it as is unless I make another one-shot connected to this one-shot. o-o (One-shotception)


End file.
